


Hurdy Gurdy Sexual Tension

by Rammstein6669



Category: Corvus Corax - Fandom, Tanzwut
Genre: Cantus Buranus, I'm the absolute worst, M/M, Medieval, Mittelaltermusiker, PWP, Smut, quik frik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/pseuds/Rammstein6669
Summary: Not even explainable TBH





	

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I'm equal parts proud and disgusted at myself for posting the first Corvus Corax/Tanzwut fic. I gotta stop thinking about it. 
> 
> Prompted by this video: https://youtu.be/T1YShYGk_6o  
> (From 1:03:20 to 1:03:50)

The show went amazingly. Cantus Buranus was their largest scale performance to date, complete with two full choirs and an orchestra. The energy throughout the the show was invigorating, and Teufel truly enjoyed it. Wim, however, was distracted. 

They had been playing the large, medieval hurdy gurdy when the short break in the song approached. The conductor signaled a full orchestral pause, and they both halted their playing. Teufel, who had been cranking the handle, paused abruptly and glanced up to Wim, who glared back. Normally Teufel would look into the crowd, arm raised in a display of grandiosity, but today he made intense eye contact with his fellow musician. The break, which was in reality only about five seconds, seemed to go on forever to them. Teufel seemed to notice a small flicker of something odd in the other's eyes, something that wasn't normally there.  
However, he let it go and quickly reverted his attention back to playing. The end of the song approached soon after, and both musicians glared into the crowd with a smile. Teufel quickly looked at Wim who, in return, stared at him and grinned faintly. He once again noticed that odd flicker in his eyes, and this time he realized it was something similar mischief. He put it out of his mind and picked up a shawm. 

The crowd cheered loudly when the show was finished and Corvus Corax did their final bow. Teufel smiled widely and followed his bandmates to the backstage area, his gold and blue robes moving flowingly as he walked. He made his way down the dimly lit hallway a few paces behind the others. Before he even had a chance to realize what was happening, he was slammed into the wall and grabbed roughly. 

"What the fu—"

He was cut off abruptly as the perpetrator captured his mouth in a heated kiss. He eventually managed to pull away, and he stared with shock at his lover. 

"Wim, what the hell?" Teufel questioned, his expression still one of complete surprise. However, there was no response. 

Instead, Wim once again kissed him intensively, holding him close with one hand around his neck and one around his waist. He gave no chance for the other to pull away or to pause. Eventually, Teufel's resistance turned into acceptance, and then passion. He slowly began to kiss back, moaning softly as the other ground their hips together. He breathed heavily as his bandmate finally pulled back, his eyes predatory with expanded pupils. 

"You looked so good during the show." Wim said breathlessly, his voice a rough growl as he glared at the other. "I wanted to fuck you right there, in front of all those people. I wanted them to see how beautiful you are and what I do to you." 

He once again moved in, this time biting his partner's jawline. Teufel gently caressed the other's bare chest underneath his robes, but Wim had different ideas. He quickly gathered the other musician's wrists in one of his hands and pinned them against the wall above his head. Teufel released an aroused breath and let his lover take control, turning his head slightly to the side and baring his neck. Wim continued to bite and kiss him, sucking marks onto his pale skin. He slowly began to pull him down the hallway, never breaking the kiss as he did so. He stumbled until he reached a closed door, and Teufel trailed close behind him. He opened it and pushed his partner inside, hand blindly feeling the wall for a light switch. The room was flooded with a dim light, and Wim shut the door behind them. He pulled away and glanced quickly around the small storage room, chest surging with heavy breath. He saw a small, old table sitting in the corner and he slowly pushed his lover towards it. He gently brushed his lips against the other's, pausing mere millimeters away and feeling the heat and arousal radiating off of him. The embrace slowly became more intense, and Wim reached down to untie both of their robes. He pushed the other musician back, laying him onto the table and letting his own robe drop to the floor after taking a small bottle from the pocket. He quickly uncapped it and prepared the other, wasting no time by drawing it out. He soon entered him with a groan, pausing for a moment when his lover's face was briefly marred with a sharp bite of pain. He slowly pushed deeper, and within minutes he was beginning to build a steady pace. It was as amazing as always. 

Meanwhile, as Wim began to thrust with a driving rhythm, Teufel grew delusional with pleasure. He closed his eyes and moaned softly, fingernails scraping faint lines into the wood beneath him. He pulled his legs in closer to himself only to move again within seconds and wrap them around the other's toned waist. He was overwhelmed and completely drugged on pleasure, not able to articulate anything more than soft whimpers and whines. 

"No," Wim demanded breathlessly as he cupped his partner's jaw. "Opens your eyes. Look at me."

Teufel struggled to do what his bandmate ordered, his eyelids lead-heavy with desire. He stared up into his lover's stormy, blue gray eyes, perfectly complemented by his aegean blue hair. He tried to convey what he wanted, but he instead resorted to desperately grasping at the other's torso when he couldn't articulate properly. Wim leaned down and resumed his intensive kissing, thus slightly changing the angle of his thrusts. Teufel moaned with a stuttering breath at the change, dexterous dingers digging tightly into his bandmate's flesh. He swore brokenly into the other's mouth when his nipples were pinched and pulled, and he writhed desperately beneath him. He tried to get his lover to thrust faster and deeper, continuously begging "harder" and "oh god please" with an emotional, breathy whisper. But, he was forced to endure Wim's torturously slow and insistent rhythm. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, so he reached down and grabbed his erection with a shaking hand, precum leaving a shiny, slick trail on his abdomen. However, Wim pulled his hand away and instead pressed it hard on the table above his head. Teufel whined, eyes closed and teeth clenched tightly together, as he threw his head from side to side, desperate for release. It was all too much, and his eyelashes quickly grew damp with emotional tears. After continuous lines of begging pleas, Wim finally gave him an out. 

"Tell me," he whispered against his lover's lips. "Tell me what you want."

"Please," Teufel cried disjointedly, barely able to breathe never mind to form coherent sentences. "I can't, I can't, please. Give me more—oh god—I need you."

Wim grinned and sightly increased the pace and force of his thrusts, completely enthralled by the sight of his lover writhing desperately beneath him. His eyes were shut tight, lips parted slightly as a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his pale skin. 

"Look how beautiful you are." Wim spoke softly, approaching his limit. "You drive me crazy. I love you so much." 

In return, Teufel opened his eyes and once again stared at his lover, readily accepting the kiss he bestowed upon him. He reached up and pulled him closer with both arms, one around his neck and one on his waist. Finally, Wim reached in between their heated bodies and grabbed a firm hold of his cock, Teufel emitting a choked, whimpering moan at the long desired sensation. It took no more than a few well practiced strokes and his drawn out climax hit, moaning loudly and without shame. He was far too gone to care as he wrapped his legs even tighter around the other, pulling him in and pushing his face tightly into the crook of his shoulder as he came. The spasms and contractions of his muscles gave Wim no choice but to give in as well, and he spilled deep inside of his lover with a harsh groan, satiated and complete. 

Both musicians breathed heavily, still tightly entwined. Wim turned his head and pressed long, loving kisses against the other's soft lips. Teufel eventually let his legs drop, thus allowing his partner to slowly pull out, both emitting a soft gasp at the feeling. Wim took a moment to stare at his partner, taking in the details of his completely ravished state. He looked completely stunning in his contented peace. His chest surged with breath like an ocean, and the remains of his pleasure painted his navel like a mosaic. However, unfortunately they didn't have an eternity to spend. 

Wim reached down and grabbed both of their robes, setting Teufel's down next to him and putting his own on. After tying it firmly around his waist he turned to look at the other who was sitting up. His face was flushed with embarrassment of how unrestrained he'd been. Wim helped him off the table and quickly grabbed him when he faltered on his feet for a moment. He handed him his robe, watching his face of concentration as he tied it. When he was done, Wim held his face in both hands and pressed a long, passionate kiss to his lips. 

"Ready?" He questioned with a faint smile. 

Teufel nodded his agreement and they made their way out of the room, shutting both the door and the light behind them. Wim wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, very aware that he was often self-conscious after lubricious acts like what had just been done. They made their way to the dressing room, Teufel taking a deep breath before they entered. Upon entering, they were greeted with a collection of loud cheers and sarcastic claps. Teufel immediately blushed heavily, eyes turned to the floor with embarrassment. 

"Jesus christ, boys!" Castus laughed heavily. "We could hear you from here."

Wim could feel his lover's muscles tense with uncomfortableness at the banter, so he decided to shut them up the best way he could. He pulled the other in and kissed him lewdly, holding him close for longer than necessary. When they parted, the rest of of the band stared with slightly shocked expressions. However, eventually they all started to laugh, and even Teufel chuckled with a soft grin. The waited for a minute until Hatz returned from the showers, going in together once it was free. They washed attentively with sporadic kisses here and there. 

Ich liebe dich / Ich schenk' dir mich  
|  
|  
|

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO HATES THEMSELVES FOR THIS :^) Complete with a shitty, cliche ending and all! The lyric at the end is from Bitte, Bitte by Die Ärtze, which Tanzwut covered. Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes too


End file.
